


Ferris Wheel

by Melime



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Jessica lost everyone she had left in one day.





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Roda Gigante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856362) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 08 - Ferris Wheel.

That would always be the place where everything came to an end.

The ferris wheel, where she lost all her family for the second time.

Her mother had to die, she couldn’t control herself, and as much as both she and Jessica tried to lie to themselves, Jessica couldn’t keep her under control, not always, not enough times for it to count.

She had to be stopped, by any means necessary.

But Trish didn’t have to be the one to do it, and that was what Jessica couldn’t forgive.

The rational part of her knew that Trish killing her mother, or rather, Jessica taking the fall for her, was the only thing that kept Jessica from being arrested as an accessory to her mother’s crimes. Trish did what she couldn’t, and in doing so, saved Jessica in more ways than one.

But Jessica still couldn’t let go. She couldn’t forget the pain of that moment, greater than any she had felt since the car crash, nor could she forget how it felt the moment she realized Trish was the one that caused that pain.

If anyone else had done it, Jessica wasn’t sure she would have been able to control herself. She was too much like her mother, as much as she feared that. Sometimes her anger was impossible to contain, especially when it was justified. But by being the one to take her mother from her, Trish forced Jessica to choose between the two of them,and she couldn’t choose.

She loved Trish too much to avenge her mother’s death, and she loved her mother too much to keep Trish in her life.

It broke her heart to push Trish away, but she had to. Keeping her away was the only way to be faithful to both loves in her heart, because she couldn’t be around her and pretend that nothing happened, and she wouldn’t risk hurting Trish in her anger. She had no choice, for Trish to live, she had to stay far away from Jessica.


End file.
